


Way Beyond Revenge

by momiji_neyuki



Series: MCR Manga Fan Fic [23]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Begging, Blackmail, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Kidnapping, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Porn Video, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: ”Do you like it? Does it turn you on knowing I fucked you little brother? Bet it does. Bet you wish you were the one fucking him.”Gerard closed his eyes and groaned and let images fill his mind as he let his grip slip slightly on Pete’s hair.”You sick fuck, you have! You fucked your little brother! Were you his first? Did you take his virginity? Did he even want you to?”Pete turned to look at Gerard, but Gerard had turned away. Pete laughed wickedly.”Look at you Professor Way, you are no better than me. We both raped your little brother. How does it feel to have your student emulate you?”





	Way Beyond Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> *This got deleted by accident so if you read it already, you can ignore the update.*
> 
> Hey everyone!
> 
> Soooo, yeah, you can see from the summary that this is not one of my typical fics. I have not written one like this is a while and it was with _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_. It was just a manga that intrigued me for some reason. I may continue it again at some point, but for now it is going to stay a one shot.
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Pete watched the kid carefully. He walked up to the table with the loose nuts and bolts. It was fast, but Pete saw him swipe his hand over the table and take something. Quickly he moved over to the boy.

”I saw that, you are under arrest for stealing.”

The boy’s eyes went wide as he tried to stammer an excuse, but Pete was faster and pulled out the handcuffs.

”Just come quietly, and no one has to know.”

No one in the store had noticed them yet. The boy nodded.

”Turn around.”

The boy obeyed and Pete pulled out his handcuffs. He quickly put them on the boy then covered them with his coat.

”Just walk quietly. Don’t make a scene.”

Pete led him away from the table.The boy walked with his head down. When they left the store, Pete steered him towards his car. The boy did not question what it looked like outside or inside. He just sat in the back quietly as Pete drove them to the spot he had picked out. Again, when he got out, the boy did not even look up. Pete led him down the steps to the basement and opened the door. When they went inside that is when the boy looked up.

”Wait…this isn’t the police station!”

”No, it’s not.”

Pete grabbed the boy spinning him around and kissing him. The boy struggled, which made Pete laugh. He then walked him backwards and pushed him down on the bed.

”What are you going to do to me? Who are you? Why did you bring me here?”

”You ask too many questions kid. I’m just gonna go with the simplest answer. You know what’s going to happen to you, so you can either fight it or go along with it and enjoy it.”

”You…no, you don’t mean…you can’t!”

”Oh no…”

Pete started to take off his shirt and undo his belt.

”…I can and I will.”

Pete pushed his jeans and underwear down and stood naked watching the reaction of the boy on the bed. His eyes went wide, but not as wide as Pete expected them to.

”Well, that tells me that you are not a virgin!”

Pete chuckled mirthlessly. He then moved forward and grabbed the boy’s legs.

”Don’t think you are kicking me in the nuts either. I will not hesitate to knock your ass out.”

Before the boy could answer, his sneakers, jeans, and underwear were gone. Pete hefted the boy forward and locked another handcuff that was dangling off the metal headboard around the ones the boy was wearing.

”Never understood in movies why the kidnappers took a chance uncuffing someone to loop them through something. Fucking stupid move.”

Now the boy was trapped, so Pete got up and walked over to a covered piece of furniture. When he revealed it, there was a video camera on a tripod.

”You’re going to fucking record you raping me?!”

”Yes, but not for my pleasure. No, this is for someone very special to see.”

Pete started the camera and then moved in front of it. He smiled and spoke.

”Hello Professor Way.”

*

*

*

Gerard was bored. His last class had a test, so he had just sat at the desk trying not to fall asleep. He couldn't care less if they cheated, he was going to fail most of them anyway. Right now he was sitting at his office desk waiting for his lunch to be delivered. He was tossing a ball up in the air when a knock startled him.

”Damn, that was fast.”

He got up and walked over to the door pulling his wallet out.

”Yeah, how much do I owe you?”

He opened the door and was surprised not to see the delivery guy, but one of his students.

”Well, that depends on what you think I’m worth Professor.”

”Mr. Wentz, to what do I owe this honor? Are you going to tell me why you weren’t in class today?”

Gerard walked back to his desk ignoring the young man. Pete closed the door and locked it. He then walked up to the desk that Gerard seated himself at again. He walked around to the other side, and moved the rolling chair out that Gerard was sitting in. Pete then slid himself onto the professor’s lap.

”Did you miss me, Professor?”

Gerard smirked as he wrapped one arm around Pete’s waist, and pushed his other hand behind Pete’s neck.

”I think it is you that missed me.”

He pulled Pete down. Their lips clashed in a heated kiss. Pete ground his hips down. He could feel that Gerard was getting hard already. He pushed his hands into Gerard’s soft black hair as he deepened the kiss. Their tongues were fighting for dominance, but Gerard won out in the end. Gerard lifted his student up and placed him on the desk not breaking the kiss. He reached up and pushed a hand inside Pete’s shirt pinching his nipple. Pete moaned in Gerard’s mouth.

”You’re such a slut Pete. You can’t get enough of me can you? Think you can fuck your way to an A in my class?”

”Don’t care about my grade, just want you to fuck me.”

Gerard smirked again and sat up to undo his belt.

”Wait…I have something to show you. I made you a video. We should watch it while we fuck.”

”Is it of you fucking someone else?”

Pete nodded and Gerard laughed.

”Why not, go put it in.”

Gerard let Pete up. Pete left the desk. He grabbed the TV in the corner that Gerard used for his class and set it up in the middle of the room in front of the desk. He slipped the tape in then grabbed the remote. He brought it back to the desk and lay it to the side so he could reach it. He then pulled his jeans down and slipped them off.

”You did plan this.”

Gerard noted that Pete had no underwear on as he moved back and leaned over the desk pushing his ass at the older man.

”Mmmmm. I even prepped myself.”

Gerard spread Pete’s ass cheeks. He saw a glistening liquid covering his opening, and something else.

”Did you use someone else’s cum to lube yourself?”

”Does it turn you on?”

Gerard ducked down and licked a stripe up Pete’s ass crack and over the sensitive pucker. Pete moaned, and thunked his head on the desk.

”Does that answer your question?”

Gerard lubed up his cock then lined himself up with Pete’s entrance. He pushed in and groaned. The idea that Pete had someone fuck him before Gerard did should have pissed him off, but instead it was really turning him on. He pressed forward till he could not go anymore. He covered Pete’s back with his body before adjusting his position. Then he pulled back almost all the way out, and slammed back in.

”FUCK!”

Pete cried out and scratched at the desk with his blunted nails. He hardly left any marks, but he did not care. He hung onto the edge of the desk as his professor fucked him hard enough to move the piece of furniture. He was feeling so good he almost forgot about the video.

”Let…me *pant pant* start the, fuck, video.”

Gerard only let up a little so that Pete could grab the remote, but then he moved his aim and hit his prostate. This made Pete scream again; Gerard kept hitting that same sweet spot. Pete could barely hold on to the remote but managed to press play. The black screen came to life. Gerard heard Pete’s voice.

_”Hello Professor Way. I’m making this video as a little gift for you. This is to thank you for everything you have done for me all year long and to show you how much I appreciate you loving me incompletely.”_

_  
_

”What does that…”

Gerard was trying to keep his eyes open on the naked Pete in the video, but the one on the desk was demanding his attention by tightening up on his cock.

”I’ll fast forward a bit, cause the beginning is boring, and just has a lot of begging and yelling.”

”Huh?”

Gerard looked up, but the screen had gone black again. The sound of the tape being fast forward was enhancing the sounds of sex in the room.

”There, this should be a good spot.”

Pete pressed play again and new sex sounds were filling the room. Pete was still squeezing Gerard’s cock from the inside so Gerard’s eyes were still closed, but they flew open when he recognized the other voice filling the room.

”So how does it feel? Does my cock feel better than your lover?”

”N-No, fuck, please stop I…”

”Mikey.”

Gerard saw his little brother on the screen being fucked on his hands and knees by Pete. He grabbed Pete’s hair and pulled him up growling in his ear.

”What the fuck is this, Wentz? You showing me a video of you fucking my little brother? It sounds like he doesn’t want it. It sounds like you are raping him!”

Pete laughed and then groaned as Gerard tightened his grip on his hair.

”It does doesn’t it? He didn’t want it at first and yeah he cried rape, but look at him now.”

Gerard looked over at the screen and saw that Pete was kissing Mikey. Mikey was moaning and pressing back as Pete fucked him. He could see Pete’s fingers digging into Mikey’s hips; he knew there would be marks.

”Do you like it? Does it turn you on knowing I fucked you little brother? Bet it does. Bet you wish you were the one fucking him.”

Gerard closed his eyes and groaned and let images fill his mind as he let his grip slip slightly on Pete’s hair.

”You sick fuck, you have! You fucked your little brother! Were you his first? Did you take his virginity? Did he even want you to?”

Pete turned to look at Gerard, but Gerard had turned away. Pete laughed wickedly.

”Look at you Professor Way, you are no better than me. We both raped your little brother. How does it feel to have your student emulate you?”

On the screen Mikey moaned; Gerard felt his cock harden even more inside of Pete. He had stopped moving when he realized who was in the video, but now his hips snapped forward.

”Ah, that’s it Professor Way. Fuck me. Fuck me to the sounds of me fucking your little brother.”

Gerard made a noise and pressed Pete back down to the desk then grabbed his arms pinning him down. He moved up and pressed on his wrists as he blanked Pete with his body. Pete pushed back as Gerard pushed forward. The sound of them, and of Pete and Mikey filled the room. Gerard looked at the screen concentrating on Mikey. It had been awhile since he had done anything to Mikey. Frank had been home a lot lately so there was not much opportunity, plus he was playing with Pete a lot. Maybe it was time again to taste that forbidden fruit.

”Stop thinking of fucking your brother and fuck me!”

Gerard snapped out of it just as the Pete on the screen started to cum. He was jerking Mikey’s cock and collecting the cum that squirted out. Then Pete pulled out and with his hand cupped turned himself around so his ass was facing the camera. Before he even did it, Gerard realized it was Mikey’s cum that he used to lubricate his ass. That was what tipped him over the edge. He started to cum in Pete’s ass, moaning out his brother’s name. Pete pushed Gerard back and spun around as Gerard collapsed in the chair. Pete started to fuck his cock with his fist. He came spraying ropes of cum at Gerard, all over his face and suit. When he was done he wiped his hand on Gerard’s hair. Without even waiting for anything else Pete went around the desk and got dressed. He popped the tape out and put it in his pocket.

”Well Professor that was fun. I am expecting an A in class of course after finding out this bit of information. Oh, and I’ll send your brother home when I am done with him.”

Pete walked around the TV which was obscuring the desk and his view of Gerard completely debauched in his desk chair. He unlocked the door and opened it to a man in a delivery uniform getting ready to knock.

”Oh sorry, um delivery?”

”Oh, right, sorry, I had completely forgotten. Here let me.”

Pete signed the slip and took the food. He left a hefty tip too.

”Thanks Mr. Way!”

”No problem, have a nice day.”

Pete closed the office door then walked with the bag to the stairs. He descended them to the lobby. He headed to his car and hopped in. When he looked in the bag he saw a wrapped hoagie, a bag of chips, and a liter of soda.

”How nice. I’ll bring lunch to Mikey. I’m sure he’ll be hungry when he wakes up.”

Pete lit a cigarette and started the car. He found a decent song on the radio and then pulled out of the parking lot heading back to where he left the younger Way.


End file.
